


Eruri drabbles

by AlexaAckerman, HanaNekoMoonPig, MoveOnDarkness (AlexaAckerman)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 12daysoferuri, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned fisting, Mentioned sextoys, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Smug Erwin, Top Erwin Smith, mentioned dacryphilia, mentioned face slapping, mentioned humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaAckerman/pseuds/AlexaAckerman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNekoMoonPig/pseuds/HanaNekoMoonPig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaAckerman/pseuds/MoveOnDarkness
Summary: Part 1 of my Eruri drabble seriesErwin taking advantage of the quickly melting ice cream 😏





	1. Ice cream and more

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of my Eruri drabble series
> 
> Erwin taking advantage of the quickly melting ice cream 😏

It's mid Summer, super hot and humid outside. Levi and Erwin are sitting on their couch in the living room, watching a movie Hanji has recommended. They're shirtless again, after they bought ice cream from the convenience store across the street. Erwin got himself melon-mango flavoured ice cream, whereas Levi chose chocolate and cookies 'n' cream. 

Since it's so warm, the ice's melting faster than usual and so it's dripping on Levi's chest. Levi's cursing and wants to go to the bathroom in order to wipe the ice cream off from his chest and also wash his hands, because they're covered with chocolate ice cream as well. But Erwin stops him midway by grabbing his wrist.

Levi looks at him with a startled face. "What are you doing? Let go!", he says, while Erwin starts licking off the ice cream from Levi's fingers and then from his chest, very slowly while looking into Levi's eyes. Levi's face turns bright red and suddenly his body feels even hotter than before. 

"Erwin... stop that! That's disgusting and by the way, now look at your hands! They're also covered with ice cr ...-"  
But Erwin stops Levi's nagging by sticking his fingers into Levi's mouth. Erwin smirks smugly.  
"I know you also like mango flavour. Come on baby, suck them clean. And after that, you can suck on something even more delicious."


	2. Couple shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my Eruri drabble series 
> 
> Erwin bought couple shirts and Levi has a cute secret Erwin finds out about by accident.

Erwin bought them couple shirts on Valentine's Day. 

Erwin's shirt has a big L written on its front and Levi's an E. Plus, each shirt has half of a heart printed on its backside. When they stand next to each other, it's complete.  
Levi said it's childish, Valentine's Day doesn't make sense to him anyway and it's embarrassing to wear such shirts out in public. But secretly he loves it because if it makes Erwin happy, it makes him happy as well. Of course he'd never admit it. 

Levi likes wearing his shirt and Erwin's together when Erwin's away because of a long business trip. Like that, he feels less lonely. He even sprays one of Erwin's perfumes on it. It simply comforts him. 

Erwin doesn't know about this habit, because his husband is a clean freak, which means he'd never wear anyone else's clothes, Erwin's clothes are no exception. Levi's OCD even goes so far that he separates his laundry from Erwin's. It took them months until they had shared their first kiss, let alone their first time having sex because of Levi's fear of bacteria. 

However, one day, Erwin wants to surprise Levi with coming back home earlier from a 2-weeks-long business trip, only to find Levi, who's wearing both of their couple shirts, sound asleep on the sofa . 

On the one side, Erwin's surprised, but on the other side, he can only smile softly while appreciating this cute and adorable sight. He doesn't want to wake Levi up and so he lifts him up carefully from the sofa and carries him to their bedroom. But as careful as Erwin is, Levi's a light sleeper and of course he wakes up, surprised to find himself on their bed, lying in Erwin's arms. 

"Erwin? W-what are you doing here already? Is that a dream? I thought you wouldn't be back before Saturday!? Did something happen?", Levi asked visibly concerned. Erwin chuckles and says: "No, this isn't a dream and everthing's all right dear. I wanted to surprise you, that's all. We worked hard and so we could finish everything a lil bit earlier." Erwin cupped Levi's cheeks reassuringly and peppered his whole face with sweet kisses. "I've missed you so much, you can't imagine." 

Levi smiled in contentment and blushed slightly. Sometimes he thought that he couldn't believe his luck. Finding someone like Erwin was the best thing that ever happened to him. Someone who could accept him with all his flaws and weird habits. 

"But Levi, I think you missed me even more, right?"  
"Huh?", Levi blinked at him, slightly confused.  
"Well, the shirt? My shirt you're wearing over yours. I thought you don't really like them? And if that isn't my perfume?" 

Now Levi's cheeks turned deep red in an instant.  
"Shit!", to which Erwin only could laugh. 

"Stop laughing!", Levi pouts. 

"You're even cuter when you pout with that little mouth of yours.", Erwin teased and nipped at the skin of Levi's neck. A small moan escaped from Levi's lips.  
"Ahh... Erwin... daddy... I... yes, I missed you a lot, too. Please, I ... I want you!" Levi could turn into a begging mess within seconds. Even more when he had to promise Erwin not to touch himself during his absence. They were both extremely pent up after what had felt like an eternity.

Erwin started palming Levi's erection and was immediately rewarded with even more moans and Levi's shivering body. 

"I know, I know. I know what you need and want. And since you surely were a good boy, you'll get what you deserve. You look incredibly good in daddy's shirt. But I'd prefer to see you naked, baby. Don't you want to undress yourself in front of me first?" 

Levi bit on his lower lip while trying to avoid Erwin's heated gaze on his body. 

"Yes, daddy.", he whispered and started to slowly undress himself.  
How could he ever say No to Erwin?


	3. Way to my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of my Eruri drabble series
> 
> Levi comes home from a long, exhausting day at work, totally unaware that his boyfriend will ask him the question of all questions, until he follows the rose petal way Erwin has prepared for him.

**Way to my heart**

This was by far the shittiest workday of the whole week. Levi lets out a heavy sigh. All he wants is to take a quick, hot shower, eat whatever his boyfriend has hopefully already cooked and watch one or two episodes of their favorite show on Netflix while cuddling on the cozy sofa, before going to bed. 

It was a fucking long day. His boss has really pissed him off because he thought he had done something wrong even though it was his colleague's fault. 'Bastard!', Levi thinks as he turns around the key to their apartment. 

"Erwin! I'm back home.", he says, after having entered the apartment and turning the light on. 

But what he sees in front of him, makes him gasp on the spot. 

"...what the..." 

The door behind him falls into the lock. Levi stares, stares and blinks in surprise what must have been at least three minutes before he can think clearly again. 

The whole hallway is decorated with red and white rose petals, along with candles in all sizes and forms, lighting the way. 

"Erwin?" But he doesn't receive an answer. "Shit! What on Earth has he planned?" 

He quickly takes off his jacket, hangs it up and then gets rid of his shoes. 

He tries it again: "Erwin?" And the same happens - nothing at all. No answer from his boyfriend reaches his ears. 

At last, Levi decides to follow the path made of rose petals and lit candles. 

He peeks into the kitchen with narrowed eyes. No Erwin. Everything looks as it hasn't even been touched since he left the house early in the morning. However, that probably means he will find him in the living-dining area. Also since the rose petal way doesn't end before the kitchen. 

And so he goes on. But as he does, nervousness starts rising up inside him. What if he forgot about their anniversary? No, that can't be the case. Sure, he's been very busy lately, but he knows that it's much later this year, three weeks before Erwin's birthday to be exact. 

Or maybe... maybe Erwin had an affair and he wants to confess and ask Levi for forgiveness... OH MY GOD! But no, Erwin isn't the type of man who would throw himself into an affair. They are happy together, right? Yes, yes they are. 

Absentmindedly, the black-haired almost missed going into the spacious room that comes right after the guest bathroom, were it not for the fact that he was greeted with the words 'Good evening, my darling." 

Levi's eyes immediately dart to the right side and there he is - Erwin, standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by even more petals and candles than there are in the hallway. Simultaneously, he notices that there is a huge bouquet of flowers, made of red and white roses, on the dining table. 

"Er...Erwin! There you are! What... what is all this about?" 

The tall, blond approaches Levi with a sweet smile gracing his face. "Do you like it? The flowers, the candles - everything, everything is for you." 

It's not the first time that Erwin has gifted Levi with flowers or other things to show how much he appreciates and loves Levi, but this bouquet was of extraordinary beauty and size. Nevertheless, the raven is still more than baffled. 

"Erwin, today isn't my birthday. I... I mean, the flowers, the petals, the candles, it's all wonderful and I'm so thankful but... what's the meaning of all this?" 

Erwin couldn't help but chuckle. He reaches out to caress Levi's cheek softly. "You're so damn cute when you look confused like that." 

"Hey! That isn't funny. Tell me what's going on here! Have we won the lottery or what?" 

"Oh babe... no...though, I've definitely won the lottery on the day we met and I hope that you will also remember today forever, this moment, this second, just the two of us here together. 

Levi...may I have your left hand, please?" And in this moment, Erwin takes a small box, covered in dark blue velvet, from the dining table, which he must have hidden behind the flower arrangement, since Levi hasn't registered it at all up to this point. 

Levi's eyes widen, as he finally grasps the meaning of the situation. 

"Erwin...", is all Levi can murmur, before biting his lower lip in an attempt to calm himself down. 

Nonetheless, he lays his hands in Erwin's, in Erwin's big and warm hand. And Erwin can feel how Levi's hand is slightly shaking as he bends down on one knee in front of him while opening the ring box, the light of the many candles reflecting in his stunning blue eyes. 

"Levi, I did all of this to show you how much I care about you. To show you that you mean everything to me. I love you more than I could ever say, even if I knew all the languages of the world, even then my words wouldn't be enough. Yes, you are my world, my universe and I want to be together with you forever, until we are old, wrinkled and have grey hair...I can't imagine growing old with anyone else. My life is only complete with you by my side, my heart and soul belong to you, to you only. 

That's why...that's why I'm asking you, Levi, do you want to marry me?" 

Levi stood there transfixed, totally stunned. He was shaking from head to toe, his lips trembling and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He looks back and forth between Erwin and the box in which a white gold band featuring bevel edge, sparkling center diamonds is stuck between silk fabric, the stone in the middle shimmering in a light blue and slightly green shade. 

Trying to collect himself because he is simply overwhelmed by Erwin's words full of love towards him, he closes his eyes for a few seconds and then lets out a short, mindful sigh before opening his eyes again. Erwin on the other hand is already growing tense, uncertain weather he popped the question too early since they've been together for not even three years. 

But as Levi gives him the answer he was hoping for, all his worries are thrown overboard. 

"I…oh God...Erwin…

Yes… yes, yes, yes! Of course I want to marry you!" 

Erwin's face lits up, beaming with pure joy and relief is flooding through him. "I'm so glad, so happy that you said Yes. I love you, Levi." 

The blond takes the ring out of the box and carefully slides it over Levi's ring finger. 

The raven smiles softly, holding his hand up a little bit against the light, admiring the beauty of the engagement ring in all its facets. 

"I wasn't sure if you'd like-" 

"Erwin! The ring is perfect! Really, absolutely beautiful, especially the stone in the middle." 

Levi knew why his now fiancé had chosen a diamond in such a color. Green and blue have always been _their_ colors, giving the ring an even deeper meaning. 

Erwin gets up again, they intertwine their hands and kiss, kiss as if they haven't seen each other for years, in between whispering sweet words of adoration and 'I love you' to one another. 

And they are both sure that they will never forget this day, this moment - their moment filled with nothing but love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by recent official art. I hope you all enjoy my short proposal story ☺️ Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you 💗
> 
> And by the way - this story is for the prompt 'Proposal' from the prompt list '12 days of Eruri'.


	4. Erwin, you damn bastard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of my Eruri drabble series
> 
> Erwin is telling Hanji what really turns him on

**Erwin, you damn bastard!**

"Well, you know, in bed he switches between playful and wild kitty. But I would have seriously never expected how whiny he can be during the act." 

"W...whiny? You mean, he's crying?"

"Yes! During our first time, I was totally puzzled because of that. I was just in the middle of eating him out thoroughly, when I suddenly heard a low sob. At first I thought that I must have misheard, but when my tongue went even further inside, I heard it again, a whimper and sobbing, louder this time. So, I immediately stopped in what I was doing in order to see what's wrong. And he was laying there in all his beauty, however, his face was tear-streaked! 'Oh God, Levi!', I said in sheer panic. 'What's wrong? Did it hurt that much? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…' But then he answered, sniffling: 'Erwin… it just feels so good...that's why I'm crying.' 

I only thought 'Jesus Christ! Alright!?' But at the same time, the sight of him, turned me on that much, that I came three times that night. Inside him, all over his face and inside his mouth."

"Erwin! Did you have to give me all those details? Oh my God…"

"Sorry… but that's how it was! And… Levi also didn't come only once. While I was unloading inside his mouth, he came so hard, without me having touched him at all! Can you believe that???" 

"ERWIN! That's really enough, got it?! No further details, please...it is sufficient for me to know that crying turns you on!" 

"Oh Hanji! That was only a joke!" 

"WHAAAT!? You… ughhh!"

"Sorry but you really should have seen your face, that was priceless!" 

"That isn't funny! Stop laughing, idiot!"

"Do you really seriously think that Levi is different in bed than how he is on a daily basis?" 

"I don't care! I don't wanna know about that…" 

"For real, he isn't much different. He rides me into oblivion and calls me a damn bastard while slapping me hard into the face. And that, Hanji, turns me on so much more!"

"That's enough! For fuck's sake, you damn bastard!" 


	5. Milking him dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of my Eruri drabble series
> 
> Erwin is insatiable but also caring when it comes to his husband. And Levi loves both sides of him ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HanaNekoMoonPig and me are often writing Eruri stories together but this is the first time that we've decided to publish one of them. 
> 
> This story is very recent and we hope you all will enjoy reading it ♡ 
> 
> Likes and comments are always appreciated. If you want, you can also say Hi on Twitter ☺️ 
> 
> HanaNekoMoonPig: @momoXtenshi  
> Me: @JellyofRomance
> 
> Thank you 🤗

**Milking him dry**

Erwin's fingers are slowly carding through Levi's pitch black and soaked strands, until, in the next second, he grabs a fist full of his hair while pounding harder into him, making the latter shudder and moan out in pleasure. 

"Yes, this is your place, Levi. The place where you belong. Right on your daddy's huge cock, am I not right?!" Another harsh thrust follows, directly into the raven's sweet spot and he cries out loud, almost choking on his own spit. 

Erwin grins and then whispers into Levi's burning red ear, "I am right. Of course I am, you are mine and no one else's. And you know your place because you are my little bitch in heat and you only cum through my cock." 

Levi nods and swallows hard before answering in a whiny tone, "Yes, daddy, yes. I want only you. You and your cock. Please fuck me harder. I need it. I need you, your cum filling my insides completely." 

The blonde hums in satisfaction and kisses Levi's temple. "I will fuck you until you are nothing but a stuttering and squirming mess. Until nothing but merely a few drops will come out of your pathetic cock. I will milk you dry, baby." 

At that, Levi's cock twitches repeatedly and he knows that he isn't far away from his fourth orgasm anymore. 

_~ ~ ~_

Levi's entrance is burning, like on fire. Erwin abused his hole the whole night long. He can barely sit, his legs are weak and his body is entirely covered in hickeys and bite marks. 

The blonde loves to claim him and he loves it, too. He is Erwin's and that thought makes his heart swell in a prideful manner. 

However, as rough as Erwin can be, he also can be caring. He carried Levi to their master bathroom where they took a long and relaxing bath together. He washed his hair clean, coated his whole body in the scent of his favorite organic soap made of green tea and lavender. 

The raven's head rested on Erwin's lukewarm chest and his eyes fell close as he listened to his heartbeat. 

Back to their freshly-made bed, the blonde showered his beloved husband with million of kisses and stroked his soft, naked body delicately, holding him close while spooning him. 

But the smaller one knows how insatiable and impatient Erwin can be when it comes to his sexual desires. 

And so, on the next day, Levi is not surprised when he wakes up to Erwin opening him up with his tongue and one of their biggest dildos. 

\- _end_ \- 


	6. Two or more - a moment of passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 of my Eruri drabble series
> 
> A moment of shared passion and desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short story was inspired by Leikeima's recent NSFW Eruri fanart (https://twitter.com/Leikeima/status/1246835255408984066?s=19) 
> 
> As always, likes and comments are appreciated ♡
> 
> You can also say 'Hi!' on Twitter - @JellyofRomance ☺️

**Two or more - a moment of passion**

Goosebumps are erupting all over his delicate porcelain skin. So delicate and yet feverish red, crimson and ablaze like shooting stars raining down the sky, taken and bitten to be claimed repeatedly, no end in sight. 

The slightly dimmed room is occupied by wanton and impetuous sounds, the suspicious rustling of the previously crispy sheets, now covered in fluids of affection and devotion, comes along with the scent of manly need and carnal desire. 

"No, no, no... not ... not another one... don't... Erwin, I can't...", he stutters out, pupils blown wide, almost like in a state of trance, the construct of time long forgotten as bittersweet drops are slowly flowing down his cheeks, only to reconnect and coming back to their original place, fueling his wildly pumping heart, which is beating dangerously fast, near the edge of pouring out in his lover's arms. 

"You can, my sweet, sweet baby, you can.", the blonde coo's, "You are already taking my two fingers so beautifully. You should see yourself, your teary eyes, full of pure lust. Your legs willingly spread apart for me. Only for me, for my eyes only, to be lusted after and taken apart piece by piece." 

Levi can nothing but moan and shudder at Erwin's words, his burning hot insides are clenching around the enormous fingers of his husband, even more when he can feel a third finger wanting to fill his entrance, wanting to widen him even more, to give further pleasure, nothing but strongly wanted pleasure. 

His head is falling back and he screams out, gasps for air as Erwin's index finger is breaching his external sphincter first and then the internal one. Inside and out. Deeper and faster, as deep as his inner channel allows, wetter and slicker, uncontrolled movements, until all three fingers are reaching that one spot, that one bundle of utter sexual appetence. 

"Ahhhhgnnnn... hahhh... too much, too much, please... no....", the raven begs, but at the same time he's longing for more, he's craving another finger, a fourth and fith, yes, he wants Erwin's whole hand, his fist, he wants to satisfy Erwin, hear him praising him for being able to take all of his thick and colossal digits. He wants to be filled, filled by his husband in every way possible. 

"Shhhh, it's all right, my dear, relax. Relax for me. Yeah, very good. You are doing so well, as expected. You are leaking so much pre-cum, it's amazing. You are amazing, my precious sweetheart." He lets his free hand connect with Levi's, lets their fingers intertwine as if an invisible band holds them together, from the inside and the outside, letting each other feel alive, unable to _be_ without the other one. 

Levi's head is resting against Erwin's sweat covered chest and the blonde is placing a soft kiss on his crown, his own cock, achingly hard, still confined in his briefs, staining the light fabric dark. 

"Are you ready for the next one, babe?", Erwin asks, smirking slightly when he sees Levi's dick twitch a few times in response, more pre-cum pooling at the slit. 

Levi leans further against Erwin as he closes his eyes, mind and body ready for more, to enjoy this moment, this moment of shared passion, entirely. 

"I am." 


End file.
